Withering Hope: Zero to One
by Cyber Kitti
Summary: He was the hope that broke through the barriers. He was the kindness that broke through all the barriers just with his heart. Then why when darkness encased the digital world, this wasn't enough? When their mentors are taken away, can the 02 Chosen Children defeat the strongest enemy they have ever faced: themselves? Gift-fic for Miss Anonymous hp.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So thanks to the Tale in Fragments Challenge, I've decided to do my first multi-chapter fic, yay! I would like to dedicate this to you_ **Miss Anonymous hp** _as we were talking about Ken/T.K. friendship in the thread. Granted, that's not all this fic is about, but a large part of it is. The prompt used for this chapter is 'fearless'._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Stand Up**

The whip struck Wormmon and his tiny body crumpled to the ground. He could hear his friends screaming at the enemy to spare him, but the moment he looked into the evil creature's eyes, he knew he wouldn't be spared. He knew the enemy wouldn't show him mercy no matter how much he begged. In fact, he thought, no he _knew_ that it would only satisfy them if he begged for them to spare him.

"Scream!" Her nasty voice snarled at him. "Beg us to let you go, worm!" Her appearance was almost identical to Myotismon, except instead of her hair being in a ponytail, it was falling loosely as long as her whole body. They called her Vampirimon. Her vampire-like fangs stood out as she stared down at Wormmon. Despite her intimidating appearance, Wormmon felt no fear looking up at her.

There were welts and burns running down his back that ached, making him want to collapse from the pain, but a fire shone in his eyes as he glowered at Vampirimon.

"Ken will come for me," Wormmon said quietly. He coughed a little, body swaying due to the constant being thrown around and beaten. It did not bring back good memories for him but he pushed that aside. "Your master will never succeed Vampirimon. Never."

 _Strike!_ The whip hit Wormmon's back again, but this time there was something different about it. Despite him not wanting to, screams left his mouth.

"Wormmon!" He could hear his friend's call out his name but his vision blurred. Through blurred vision, he could only make out one thing. The whip that Vampirimon held in her hands was no longer a normal whip. It was a metal club with spikes running down it. As it bore down on his back once more, digital blood left his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ken…" He didn't think his body would be able to be any more resilient to the cruelty. Weakness seemed to take over his body and he swayed, falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, thank you for the reviews so far! Miss Anonymous hp, thanks for pointing that out, means a lot. I am no longer using this for the Tale in Fragments Challenge because it seems to be limiting my creativity._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Feeling of Dread**

Playing friendly soccer games with Davis were always fun and not only because his best friend had a competitive streak. So here Ken was, playing another friendly game of soccer with Davis and definitely enjoying himself, when a sharp pain suddenly ran down his back causing him to fall to his knees. His eyes widened as Wormmon's face flashed before his eyes.

He appeared to be in pain but there was a fire that shone in his eyes.

"Ken! Earth to Ken! What happened?" Davis was waving his hands in front of Ken's face causing the indigo-haired boy to snap out of his vision. He noted the fact that all of their friends had come, including Noriko who Davis had recently roped into their little group of friends.

"Ken, what is it?" Kari asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" T.K. added.

Ken wanted to speak, he really did but his head was still spinning and he couldn't get the look on Wormmon's face out of his mind. A chill ran down him and he almost swayed. Davis and T.K. both reached out and caught him before he could fall.

"Ken, you really don't look well, man," Davis said. "I didn't hit you with a soccer ball or something did I?"

T.K. rolled his eyes at Davis. "You didn't, Davis. We should get you to lie down in the sick bay, Ken. You look pale."

As Davis and T.K. supported him, Ken grabbed a hold of Davis's sleeve, his eyes having a haunted look in them. "Davis, it's Wormmon! He's hurt, he's really badly hurt right now! Someone's hurting him!"

Davis frowned and T.K. glanced around anxiously as people sent odd looks their way.

"Ken," Kari said gently. "I know you miss Wormmon, but you shouldn't mention him this openly in public."

"It's not that!" Ken said shaking his head, not meaning to snap at her but seeing Wormmon like that reminded him of back then. "I saw him. It was like…it was like when I was the Emperor…where Wormmon was hurt, but he was still determined and wasn't giving up on me."

He knew he sounded desperate but he had seen that! Besides, what was odd when they were DigiDestined? They saw strange things everyday. It seemed the others didn't seem to know what to say. He saw Davis open his mouth to break the silence but T.K. cut through him surprisingly enough.

"Was the place dark?" T.K. asked quietly. "The digimon were trapped in a cage and Wormmon was hurt?"

Ken stared at T.K., had he seen something similar? Now that he thought about it, T.K. had been rather quiet since the morning, maybe that was what was bothering him. He exhaled, looking at the blond boy. "I did see darkness and I saw Wormmon in pain but still strong like he always is." He bit his lip before deciding to go ahead and ask. "What did you see, T.K.?"

Kari was looking between Ken and T.K. concerned, her gaze stopping at T.K. "T.K.?"

T.K. frowned, shifting a little. "Just a really dark place, a dungeon with the digimon trapped. And a digimon…a vampire…looked kinda like Myotismon, actually but it was different somehow. Wormmon was being hurt but he wasn't screaming." His eyes locked with Ken's. "Did he scream?"

Ken shook his head. "Wormmon didn't scream, he didn't beg or even utter a single sound." The fact that Wormmon didn't scream made him both proud and made his heart sear in pain. He didn't know what to think, other than the fact that he needed to get his best friend soon, no matter what happened.

Davis frowned. "So you guys both basically had the same dream? Or vision? That's weird."

Yolei had her arms crossed, her face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. "Cody, what do you think?"

Cody, despite being a few years younger than the rest of them was probably the smartest in their second team and tended to think about things the rest of them couldn't. "I think T.K. and Ken's dreams are definitely connected with one another. But we'd have to get to the digital world to be certain."

Ken glanced at T.K. but the blond wasn't looking at him. He frowned, wondering what that could possibly mean. He knew he and T.K. weren't the closest but still. He didn't have much time to think about it though as it seemed there was more to worry about than just his vision.

"Um…" Noriko murmured in a soft voice, trying to catch everyone's attention.

Kari was the first to notice. "What is it Noriko?"

Noriko seemed to flush at everyone's attention on her and averted her gaze. "I didn't want to worry anyone but…" She trailed off and Davis reached over, grasping her hand.

"Don't worry about worrying us," Davis said firmly causing Ken to hide a smile at the typical Davis behavior. His best friend really didn't know how to leave well enough alone sometimes, not that it was always a bad thing. "What is it?"

Noriko flushed more, but then sobered. "The back of my neck has been tingling a lot lately…where…where the data of the dark spore once was."

Everyone seemed to stare at her and Ken felt his heart fill with dread. What did that mean? The dark spore hadn't bothered him in awhile and he hadn't seemed to be having any issues with that, so what could be the problem? He didn't know but before he could dwell on it much, he felt Davis's hand on his shoulder and tilted his head to look at his best friend, who had one hand on his shoulder and the other was still holding onto Noriko's hand.

"Don't worry," Davis said firmly. "Both of you. I'm not going to let the dark spore hurt either of you. We're going to figure things out, ok? Ken, Noriko, you guys aren't alone anymore."

Ken managed a smile. "Thanks Davis." He knew Davis meant every word to but that didn't take away from what he saw.

Noriko squeezed Davis's hand back and simply nodded, not saying anything. Then again, Ken never did hear her speak that much around them.

Kari nodded in agreement. "That's right. There is no way we're letting anything happen to either of you."

"Yeah, we can beat whoever the enemy is again!" Yolei said enthusiastically.

"You have no idea how lucky you are sometimes, Davis," T.K. said quietly to his friend, glancing at Ken for a second before looking to the ground.

Ken stared at the blond. _What does he mean? Is he talking about me?_ He did not have long to wonder about that though as suddenly Kari's cell went off.

Kari blinked, looking a little alarmed. "Why is Tai calling me now?"

"Why don't you pick up and see what he wants?" Yolei said to her.

Kari nodded, doing so. "Hey Tai, what's up?" Her face became alarmed. "Mom, why are you calling from Tai's phone? Oh, he left his phone home but wait how do you know he isn't at college?" Her eyes seemed to widen at whatever her mother said next and her knuckles turned white. "Ok…I'll try and find him, Mom, then call you, yeah…yeah, bye." She hung up, holding a hand to her head, almost swaying albeit T.K. and Yolei reached over, catching her.

"Kari?" T.K. said, his eyes filled with concern.

Ken shifted, before going over as well although he didn't know if Kari needed anymore comfort but she had been there for him when the darkness was hurting him.

"Kari, is Tai okay?" T.K. asked again.

Kari looked at T.K. then at the others. "Tai wasn't at college. Mom called the others and they haven't seen him since yesterday either. I'm worried."

Ken could tell it was more than worry considering how pale Kari was but didn't make a comment, not wanting to add extra pressure on her. He understood wanting to keep some things hidden.

Cody looked thoughtful. "So Tai's just disappeared?"

"Oh man, everything's happening at once," Davis said frowning. "First Ken and TB's visions, then the thing with the dark spore and then Tai's gone missing."

"His name is T.K.," Yolei chided Davis, although it seemed more half-hearted than anything since it seemed to lack Yolei's usual bite. "But that is a good point. Are they connected?"

Cody sighed. "It does seem they are connected, looking at logically. As Davis said, the events are occurring all at once and if there's one thing being a DigiDestined has taught us is that there's no such thing as a coincidence. Maybe we should arrange a meeting with Izzy about this."

Ken glanced at Davis, their eyes locking before Davis nodded.

"Yeah!" Davis said agreeing. "I have no clue what's going on and the digimon may need our help too so we better. So we're going to talk to Izzy as soon as possible right?" He glanced at everyone else and the others all nodded.

Ken seemed to relax slightly at that. _Hang on Wormmon, I'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for the absolutely wonderful support you're all giving me as it means a lot to me as I don't feel like I'm the greatest writer so thanks a lot. Thank you to_ _ **NeoMiniTails**_ _for betareading this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dragomon's Call Rejected**

 _Where's Tai? Why'd he get taken? Is it my fault?_ Many questions ran through Kari's head as the group decided to head to Davis's house together; she couldn't help but feel as if this had something to do with the Dark Ocean. She couldn't bother the others about it. They had enough problems to worry about already.

"You can't resist me this time, Child of Light," A venomous voice hissed in Kari's ear. The hairs on her arm to stood up and for a moment, she couldn't catch her breath. Instinctively, she turned around without warning, knocking Yolei over in the process.

"Kari! What is it?" Yolei asked gingerly. Pushing up her glasses, her best friend seemed cautious with those soft brown eyes that were usually so full of determination. Judging by the expression on her face, Kari could tell that Yolei probably thought she was going crazy.

Kari stared at Yolei. "Didn't you hear that?" That voice was as clear as day. TK turned to look at her, his expression almost knowing yet scared. Yolei tapped her hand on her chin, blinked her eyes a few times, and sighed.

She shrugged her shoulders then shook her head. "Hear what?" Yolei replied, perplexed. "Kari, are you alright? I know you're worried about Tai, but…"

"Kari, is it them?" T.K. deferred, placing his hands on her shoulders. "The Dark Ocean?"

Everyone froze in place. Kari felt as if they'd been suspended in time, and she'd been the accursed one to watch it all happen. She could hear a few gasp and whispers. They've all heard of the Dark Ocean but only she and Ken really knew that feeling of darkness. They felt it. Felt it trying to overwhelm them.

"Child of Light, Child of Kindness, you both are made to expand and feed the power of darkness!" The voice hissed again.

Kari shivered and through the corner of her eye saw Ken grow pale, guessing he had heard it too this time. Who was it? Was it the same Undersea Master from before? The same who wanted her to be his bride? The Scubamon said that he would find her one day, and that day could be now, she realized. Even so, if that was the case, what would they want from Ken?

"Oi Ken, whatever you're hearing don't listen to it man!" Davis said, snapping Kari out of her thoughts and looking to their goggle-headed leader who was shaking Ken desperately. "We're with you! You're not alone anymore!"

She didn't have long to dwell. Kari could feel the darkness surrounding her. The other's voices were beginning to fade out, and all she could see were waves. _It's closing in on me._ T.K. and Yolei were screaming; what they were saying were a mystery - just shadowed figures, pleading in the darkness. _The Dark Ocean will win this time. I can't fight it by myself. I'm not strong like Tai. Please... somebody, help me!_

Silence! Nothing but screaming silence and dark waves. The hair on her arms stood up as the frigid air reached her skin; it was the same as before. She was alone and this time, she was sure, no one would come and save her.

Tears fought against her will, daring to come out. _I have to be strong... I have to..._ a surge of warmth overcame her. A hand full of love reached out into the darkness. Yolei was reaching for her hand. Kari extended her hand until she finally managed to grab her best friend's hand, holding tight and not letting go. For a split second, Kari blinked, wondering if her best friend would be able to pull her out. It seemed Yolei didn't need to as right then, another pair of arms wrapped around her, slightly unfamiliar yet warm.

"Kari," Ken's voice was quiet but firm. "I know you're scared of the darkness. I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me. I'm scared too, scared the darkness will take me away from everything I've tried so hard to earn Davis and all my other friends. A-and you as well. You told me the darkness couldn't keep us trapped if there was someone out there waiting for us. If someone wanted us to come back, the darkness couldn't harm us. Remember?"

Kari did remember those words. She had said them to Ken herself when her, Yolei and Ken had been dragged to the Dark Ocean. But that was different! She was scared. She didn't want to be dragged to the Dark Ocean and forced to be the Queen of Darkness. Her eyes watered as she wished her brother Tai was there. He had always protected her. No one else understood.

"I do... I-I understand," Ken interjected, as if reading her thoughts. "Better than you know. I know what it's like to feel scared and alone. To feel like there's no one to pull you out of the darkness, because someone wants to hurt you."

Kari's eyes locked with Ken's and at that moment, she knew. She knew he understood better than anyone else what it was like to be trapped by the darkness, feeling like no one could help you. He knew fear better than anyone there.

The voice hissed, a static of dark purple aura surrounding Kari. She screamed and felt herself involuntarily shiver, and her lips trembled. _I can't cry. I gotta be strong. I have to be strong enough to save my brother!_ But how? How could a weak person like her save him when she couldn't even save herself? Why did she even bother trying to believe in anything? The darkness hung over her but Ken pulled her closer and she heard him cringe at the power of darkness. It seemed to cut through them both it seemed. Would it drag both her and Ken to the Dark Ocean because Ken was trying to help her fight it?

She felt two hands grasp each of hers and looked up to see T.K. and Yolei by her side.

"Ken's right, Kari," T.K. said firmly. "It's like I said. Tai isn't the only one you can rely on, we're all here for you." His confidence gave Kari strength. It was the belief he always had in her and always would. He wasn't her best friend for nothing, after all. He understood her fear too, despite having not gone through it. He was there too. Ken had been right. She definitely wasn't alone.

Yolei had taken Kari's free hand, squeezing it as well. "T.K.'s right. You and Ken aren't alone. Both of you have all of us here. I made a promise to you, Kari. I'm not going to let you go that easily. If the darkness wants to take you, they'll have to get through me first."

Davis's placed a hand on Ken's shoulder and smiled. "Y'know, I'm right behind you, buddy. Kari was right you know. The darkness won't hurt you as long as we keep wanting you to come back to us. And we always will. As long as we all have each other, nothing can hurt us." He looked at a blushing Noriko who instinctively looked away. Hesitating for a moment, she reached for Davis's hand. Kari's eyes widened as she smiled.

Cody moved beside them as well and nodded in agreement. "We're in this together, you two."

The purple aura vanished and Kari buried her head in Ken's shoulder, relishing in his warmth for a moment. He fought his own fear of the darkness to protect her and had reminded her that yes, they really were all in it together. None of them were alone. Being in Ken's arms was like having a soft light bathing over the two of them, a light that would block out even a single ray of darkness. If Kari could use one word to describe it, she would use the term security.

"Thank you," Kari whispered, so only Ken could hear. "For making me realize I'm not really alone."

Ken smiled a little, slightly red-faced. He hadn't realized how close they were until now.. "I just reminded you. You knew it in your heart all along. But you're welcome. Wormmon saw the light in me even when I didn't see it myself. I just don't want to lose anyone else to the darkness."

Kari held back a giggle at Ken's embarrassment but smiled. "Thank you…" She flushed as she realized she had been looking into Ken's beautiful eyes for too long and tore her gaze away to move it to the others.

Gazing into his eyes, she'd never realized how enticing those violaceous cerulean eyes had been. She took in every sad detail that coloured his optics, memorized the shape and crudely enjoyed seeing her reflection in his eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she'd been staring for much too long; blushing, she tore her gawking eyes away from him and looked to the others.

"Awwww," Yolei teased. "Aren't you two just the cutest couple?"

Kari turned red. "Yolei!" She glowered playfully at her best friend.

Yolei hummed. "Yes? Did I say something wrong?"

Kari hid her face. "T.K., do something."

T.K. seemed to have an odd look in his eyes but it cleared when Kari talked to him and his lips twitched in amusement. Taking pity on his female best friend, he gently tugged at Yolei's wrist. "Come on, Yolei, leave them alone."

Yolei pouted. "You're no fun." She childishly poked her tongue out at him but seemed to obey. For now, at least.

T.K. rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.


End file.
